


It Was June 26, 2015

by queenofravenclaw



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, One Shot, Same-Sex Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 15:33:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4268667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofravenclaw/pseuds/queenofravenclaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one shot fic about Peggy Carter and Angie Martinelli in a Modern AU on the day June 26, 2015 when the Supreme Court announced same-sex marriage to be legal in the United States.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Was June 26, 2015

It was June 26, 2015.

       “What’s the date, Ange?”

       “June 26!”

       It went on as usual.

That morning Peggy and Angie were hustling to get out the door as they always did. Peggy grabbed her brief case and shrugged on a trench coat over what would now be considered a retro vintage flare skirt and blouse. Angie straightened her black mini skirt and caught the green Starbucks apron that Peggy tossed to her from the same coat rack she’d grabbed her coat from. Without thinking, Peggy ran over and pecked a short kiss on Angie’s cheek. She froze.

       The tension in the air was hard to miss, but Angie pushed past it, shoving Peggy out the door and nearly tripping over each other’s heels. Peggy tried to protest, but Angie passed an empty Starbucks cup into her hand and winked at her as she left.

       “Don’t forget to stop by at lunch, English!”

       Peggy nodded frantically, wishing she knew what to say as charmingly as Angie did.

       “Bye, darling!” she managed to say as the door shut behind her. She walked a few steps and then placed a hand on the wall, letting out an audible sigh. Peggy glanced at her watch. 7:02 AM. She knew she had to make a run for it if she was to not be late for work, but she couldn’t seem to make her legs work. Peggy wished Angie were there to help. She always knew what to do.

       7:07 AM, her watch now read. Peggy stood up, feeling a little less woozy. _What came over me?_ , she thought, even though she knew the answer. Straightening her skirt, she walked forward with as much grace and dignity as she could muster. It usually was second nature for Peggy to be able to compose herself as if nothing had gone wrong.  She’d done it with a broken ankle. She’d done it several times with Stark. She’d even done it after Steve’s death.  But Angie. Angie made it difficult. Peggy tried to divert her thoughts, to think of something other than Angie. Sweet, beautiful, perfect, innocent, contagious Angie. This was going to be harder than she thought.

 

“8:30 AM, dammit,” Angie whispered under her breath after a quick glance at the clock.

       She couldn’t be late for work again. _God, English_ , she thought for the umpteenth time in the hour or so since Peggy had left. She’d downplayed the events of the morning up until she had shoved her out the door in a mad rush to escape a conversation. That kiss…and not even a kiss at that. They’d done far worse than that, but it was never Peggy. Rarely was it ever Peggy to do something like that.

       Angie shook her head, trying to clear it of the fog that Peggy always put there. She rushed around, grabbing everything she thought she needed. She ran into the bathroom of the bedroom, which was technically hers but even Stark knew her and Peggy shared. Stopping in front of the mirror, she threw her curls into a high ponytail and grabbed her phone off the counter.

        _Buzz._

        _Buzzzz._ The smartphone screen lit up with twitter updates. Buzzfeed, Ruby Rose, and several other icons that Angie kept up with had been posting like crazy. Peggy always said it was such a distraction.

       Angie ignored the noise and tossed her phone on the kitchen counter. She grabbed her backpack and shoved as many things as she could in there, including a list of regular orders for coffee and her keys. She looked around to do one last once over of the mansion sized living quarters and noticed Peggy’s red hat still standing on the coat rack. She rushed the grab it as she left the house. Quickly tugging her ponytail just a little bit lower, Angie plucked the hat from the top of the rack and placed it carefully on her head. She knew if anything happened to that hat, it’d be the last of her and Peggy, but she couldn’t resist. She loved seeing her Peggy all wound up. She slung her backpack over her shoulder and tightened her apron, swinging the door closed behind her and locking it shut.

        _Buzzz buzz._ Her smartphone announced more status updates. A text from Peggy.

       “Did you see the Supreme Court ruling, Ange? What do you think?” it read.

       Angie wasn’t there to see it.

 

Peggy anxiously tapped her scarlet nails against her leg, awaiting a reply from Angie. She’d sent her text at 8:45 AM and it was now 9:30. She’d never been this nervous in her life, aside from the panic-stricken state in her last moments with Steve. She picked up her iPhone for probably the hundredth time in the last minute.

       “Peggy!” shouted Agent Daniel Sousa.

       She nearly jumped out her chair. Sousa rounded the corner, seeing the all but calm Peggy stand straight to her feet.

       “You alright, Peggy? You seem a little frazzled,” he inquired.

       “Yeah, yes, I’m just fine. I was focused on research for the new case and you startled me,” Peggy answered, trying not to put an edge in her voice. _What is wrong with me?_ , she thought. This wasn’t her. She wanted to blame Angie, but even that didn’t see right.

       “Whatever you say, Carter,” Sousa said in a disbelieving tone, but he left it at that and headed back to his desk to work. “Let me know if you need any help with that research.”

       “Will do, Sousa,” Peggy replied, managing a curt nod. She sat back down.

       Why wouldn’t Angie reply?

 

Angie put the top on the frappeccino blender, hoping to whatever existing force would help that this one wasn’t a bust. She hopped from one station to the next, turning switch after switch and taking order after order and saying greeting after greeting to all the people she encountered. It was only 10:45 AM. Angie sighed, an exhausted and exasperated breath that caught the attention of one of her customers.

       “If you hate your job so much, why don’t you just go join the gays?”

       “Um, excuse me?” Angie asked, caught off guard by the attention and the comment.

       “I said, if you hate your job then just go join the gays. They’re all having just a grand day, now aren’t they?” said the customer, an obviously southern, middle-aged woman who couldn’t have been a regular New Yorker.

       “I’m sorry, but can I ask you to clarify? I’m not sure what you mean,” she replied as politely as she could.

       “Haven’t you heard?”

       “Ma’am, heard what?” She was becoming irritated.

       “The Supreme Court ruling. Gay marriage is legal now all over the whole damn country,” the woman explained, obviously unable to stand the thought. “So if you hate your job so much, then just go join them. They’ve got to be having the time of their lives while the rest of us are condemned to sharing a sanctified right with them.”

       Angie took a minute to process the woman’s words, all the while burning from the last comment she had made. Ever so quickly, Angie grabbed a few shots of espresso and dumped them in the frappeccino blender.

       “I’m sorry to hear you feel that way, ma’am. But, I’m not tired of my job, I actually really love it. I’m just tired. I was up early helping my girlfriend get ready this morning and I’ve been on my toes all day. But, I’m sure you can understand _that_ ,” she replied, hushing her tone a little about halfway through her words. She grabbed the container in the frappeccino blender and poured the woman’s drink into a grande cup, adding on the topping and a lid. She expertly slid the cup across the counter and into the woman’s frozen hand. She flashed a smile, winked and said, “have a nice day! Oh, and enjoy your drink.”

       The woman stood still. Embarrassment and shock had nailed her to the spot, but Angie moved on. She turned around and smirked as the customers behind her yelled at the woman to move along, then stifled a laugh as the women cursed from sipping her frappeccino drink.

       “Is it true? The Supreme Court ruling?” Angie whispered to one of her coworkers as she slipped back into the work routine.

       “Yeah, haven’t you heard?” her coworker replied, shrugging off the question and the absence of Angie’s answer.

       No, Angie hadn’t heard. _Has Peggy?_

       

Peggy sat at her laptop, filling in the research report she had told Sousa she was working on earlier. She glanced at the clock on the screen. 11:30 AM. One more hour and she could go for her lunch break and see Angie. _Angie._

       She shook her head thoroughly, ignoring the sideways glance from Sousa. She couldn’t think about Angie now. She had to research. That lasted all of three seconds when Peggy spotted the Starbucks cup Angie had given her when she’d pushed her out the door earlier that morning. Surely Angie knew of the ruling. Everyone did by now.

       But, what would she say?

       The thought of it made Peggy smile. A life together with Angie. Her stomach tightened and knotted. _What if she says no?_ She wouldn’t. She couldn’t. They’d been together for years now, ever since Angie had helped Peggy sneak out when they lived in the girls’ dormitories. That was just the beginning of it. By the end of their stay, Peggy was only sneaking across the hall. However, they’d never discussed their relationship. It was always just as it was. They were together and enjoyed each other’s company enough to live together and spend time together. It was only rational that Peggy did something about it. It was practical. It was Peggy.

       But, was it Angie?

       Peggy stood up and shut her laptop more forcefully than she’d intended. Sousa sat straight up, looking as if ready to receive an order. He relaxed upon seeing Peggy standing there, fixing his attention back on his work yet still keeping an eye out. Peggy fixed her skirt and grabbed her bag, nearly reaching up to fix her hat before she realized it wasn’t there. She fixed a few misplaced curls instead.

       “I’m taking an early lunch today,” Peggy announced, mainly for Sousa to hear.

        “Everything alright, Carter?” he inquired.

       “Just fine, Sousa. Just fine,” she replied, sounding more sure of herself than before.

 

Angie sighed, wishing time would pass just the slightest bit faster. It was 12:00 PM. She handed the last customer in line his coffee, nearly burning her hand before she remembered to put a cardboard sleeve on it. The man nodded respectfully and walked out of the café. Angie sighed, nearly falling to her knees with exhaustion and needing a break. She glanced behind her and saw Peggy’s hat sitting where she’d left it that morning on the far end of the counter. She casually picked it up and placed it on her head in one movement.

       The lunch rush would start up soon, so Angie took the next few minutes to start making Peggy’s favorite drink even though it would be cold when she got there. Angie added all the little details into the black coffee and mixed it with the smallest shot of vanilla that added the best taste. No one else knew how to make it, but no one else ordered it.

        _Ring._

       The door opened and that incessant little bell sounded with it. Angie waited for one of the other baristas to greet the customer, but there wasn’t a word to be heard. She gave a short huff and set the coffee aside briefly. Turning around, she caught her breath.

       Peggy walked in, looking as calm as can be even though her nerves were on fire. She suppressed the urge to defend herself that usually came with that feeling. Angie composed herself as quickly as she had almost fallen apart. She gave a cocky smile and a short laugh.

       “You’re early, English,” she said somewhat quietly.

       “Actually, I’d say this is perfect timing,” Peggy replied, glancing around in an attempt to get Angie to do the same.

       She did. Angie looked around and noticed that the place was empty. It wouldn’t last long, but the other two baristas were on their break and probably having a smoke outside the back door. The lunch rush was late, as it was on some days. Angie smiles warmly.

       “So, what brings you here at the perfect time?” she asked Peggy.

       Peggy walked up to the counter, closing the remaining distance between her and Angie other than the counter itself. “I was wondering if you knew about the news today. I tried calling you earlier.”

       Angie broke. She looked frantically at Peggy, rambling off in an attempt to make her understand. “Oh, shit. I’m so, so sorry, English. I must’ve left my phone on the counter. I swear I didn’t mean to. I’d never ignore you, you have to know that! It was an honest mistake, an honest, honest mistake. I promise it will never, ever hap–”

       Peggy leaned over the counter, closing the last of the gaping distance with a short kiss to Angie’s lips. There was a soft thud of Peggy’s hat falling off of Angie’s head and onto the floor. Angie ignored it. She briefly pulled Peggy closer, but it didn’t last long.

       “It’s okay, Ange. But…but, on one condition,” Peggy said, trying her best to sound like this was a serious matter. She steadied herself by putting a hand on the counter.

       “Oh, anything. Anything, Pegs, you just name it,” Angie replied rather quickly, laying her hand on top of Peggy’s.

       “Marry me,” Peggy stated with as much conviction as she could.

       Angie lifted her head to meet Peggy’s eyes. She looked shocked at the request, and tried not to sound confused. “What?”

       “I’ll forgive you…if you marry me,” Peggy repeated, sounding more sure of herself this time. She stood up a bit straighter and hoped with everything she had that she hadn’t just made the worst decision of her life.

       Angie broke into a smile, unable to carry on the serious demeanor. She nodded furiously. She was crying as tears broke out in her eyes, accentuating any feeling that shown in them. “Yes,” she agreed. “A million times, yes.”

       Peggy couldn’t help but smile, too. She was prepared to jump the counter to get to Angie before she realized that Angie was one step ahead of her. _That’s my girl_ , she thought as Angie jumped the counter, nearly tackling her with the grace she didn’t have, and followed by the unmistakable sound of spilled coffee.

       Angie gasped as Peggy helped stable her when she stood. She reached for the spilt drink and hurried to try and clean up the cup. Peggy grabbed her wrist, twirling Angie around from her crouched position. Angie came up faster than expected, but Peggy made use of it and spun her into a kiss. Angie smiled against her and pulled away, her arms around Peggy’s waist.

       “My manager’s going to have me fired if I don’t clean this up before lunch rush,” Angie said, trying to hide her smile and act serious. It wasn’t working.

       “I’m sure she’ll understand after she hears your big news,” Peggy replied, grabbing the coffee cup from Angie’s hands behind her back. She planted a short peck on Angie’s cheek, feeling Angie’s smile become less suppressed.

       “Is that my hat?” Peggy asked, becoming distracted by the glimpse of bright red cloth behind the counter.

       Angie gave a nervous laugh and half dove to reach other the counter and grab it. She came back up with a bit of Peggy’s help. Peggy took the hat from Angie’s hands before she could apologize for yet again stealing her favorite hat. She shook her head and laid a small kiss on Angie’s head, then fixing her hat in the same place.

       “It always looked better on you anyway,” Peggy stated, taking Angie’s hand.

       Angie smiled, laughing in her charming way that Peggy loved so dearly.

       “What’s gotten into you, English?”

 

It was June 26.

       “What’s the date, English?”

       “Our anniversary!”

        It went on as usual.

 


End file.
